


"drunk enough (to say that i love you)"

by Sekushi



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkwardness, Billy Hargrove Has Feelings, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Boys Kissing, M/M, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove, but that's okay, he's also scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekushi/pseuds/Sekushi
Summary: Billy's drunk and in Steve's house. He also has a big fucking crush on Steve.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	"drunk enough (to say that i love you)"

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this to tumblr ^^
> 
> I ~might~ have an unhealthy obssesion with this song. And with this ship, but... that's a different story lol.
> 
> Song: Drunk enough to say that I love you - PLVTINUM

It's a spring day like any other in Hawkins, Indiana. It's eleven am, kinda sunny, and erything's quiet and boring, as usual. Except for the fact that one Billy Hargrove is currently swaying on the sidewalk, drunk out of his mind. He's also on his way to Steve's house.

The evening before, Billy had constructed a nice plan. He wanted to come over to hang out with Steve, maybe drink one or two beers and smoke for a bit. But then... Neil Hargrove found a new reason to get angry at his son - in the _fuckin'_ morning, which had been new - and push him into a wall. The resulting argument had left Billy with a bleeding nose and probably more than a few bruises under his shirt.

He'd waited until Neil was done, and only dared to get up once he heard the sound of his father's car outside. He'd cleaned himself up carefully and checked for any injuries he hadn't seen. And then he had taken out the bottle that had been hidden inside his closet. He'd decided to just drown all the pain and shame in the alcohol, and it had been working.

But then Steve called. Billy can't remember what exactly the other boy said, but what he does remember - vaguely - is that he told Steve to wait. Then he had just hung up, shrugged on his leather jacket and left.

Billy's reached the Harrington's driveway by now, and he takes a small break to get his shit together. He doesn't want to make Steve worry, so he tries to appear as sober as possible when he rings the doorbell.

It obviously doesn't work, because as soon as he sees Billy, Steve narrows his eyes at him. _"Are you drunk?"_ Billy shakes his head, which makes him a bit dizzy and _shit,_ he didn't think it was _that_ bad. _"Naah... 'm not drunk."_ Steve just sighs, unimpressed, rolls his eyes and tells Billy to get inside the house.

Once they've made hemselves comfortable on the couch, Steve leans back, grabs the remote turns on the TV without a word. There's some weird movie playing that Billt doesn't recognize (he doubts that he'd recognize anything in his current state, though), so he decides not to pay attention.

Instead, he turns a bit, just enough to look at Steve's pretty face without the other boy noticing it.

☆

Apparently Billy fell asleep at some point, because he startles awake when Steve sets down a glass of water on the table in front of him. A bit harder than he has to. Steve doesn't seem angry or anything though, so Billy figures he just wanted to wake him up. He offers Steve a grin and gets a _"Good morning, sleeping beauty,"_ in return. And- _whoa._

Suddenly Steve's... _really_ close. Like, so close that Billy could count his lashes if he wanted to. _"What the fuck, Steve..?"_ The brunette blushes - _pretty,_ Billy's brain supplies - and says: _"Uhm. I wanted to... try something."_

Now Billy's curious. He's also kinda still drunk, which... makes him more likely to just do or say things without thinking about them first. Steve's a little drunk too, now - Billy remembers him drinking at least two beers before he fell asleep.

 _"And what would that be?"_ Steve startles at the sudden question. Then he glances away, rubbing his neck with one hand. _"Oh, nothing... You wouldn't like it anyway.. You're gonna hate me."_ And- _what?_ What exactly would make him hate Steve..?

 _Wait._ He doesn't mean... does he? Billy's trying not to get his hopes up when he tells Steve to try whatever it was he wanted to try. "It's okay, really. I won't hate you, pretty boy. I promise." Steve still doesn't look him in the eyes. He's also still blushing, which Billy thinks is adorable.

Then Steve takes a deep breath. _"Okay. Close your eyes, yeah?"_ Billy does, and honestly? He kinda knows what Steve's gonna do. He's still surprised, somehow, when he feels Steve's hand touch his cheek. Steve's taking his time and Billy just- he can't fucking wait anymore. _"Please, pretty boy,"_ is what he says, then. Quiet, almost a whisper.

Steve hears him, though, and Billy can hear him breathe in one more time. In the next moment, Steve's lips finally touch his. They're not as soft as he expected and kinda rough, honestly. But to Billy, it's the best kiss he's ever experienced in his eighteen years of life. He hums softly and starts moving his lips against Steve's.

☆

When Billy pulls away to breathe, Steve's smiling at him. He's a bit breathless from their kiss that somehow turned into a full-on makeout session and looks almost _ethereal_ in the glow of the TV. Billy takes a few seconds to compose himself and returns the smile. _"So. That was... something, pretty boy."_ Steve nods. _"Yeah... let's do that again some time.."_

Hearing Steve say that and looking at him, Billy suddenly feels a rush of emotion that makes him want to wrap his arms around Steve and never let go. He does it only a few moments later, much to Steve's surprise. The brunette relaxes immediately and presses another kiss to Billy's cheek.

 _'Damn, I'm not drunk enough to say that I love you,'_ Billy thinks. _'I wish I was, though - you deserve to know how I feel about you, pretty boy.'_ He sighs and leans back against the couch, getting comfortable. Steve positions himself so that his head is on Billy's chest, and Billy realizes he _likes_ it.

Billy isn't a cuddler. Usually. But with Steve, it's... _different_. He strokes Steve's hair and just feels like the luckiest guy in the world (because that's _Steve fuckin' Harrington_ ). Even more so when Steve falls asleep on him. When he notices, Billy smiles and just grabs a blanket. He drapes it over them and hecides he could use some sleep as well.

The TV is still on, so Billy quickly grabs the remote and turns it off. Then he leans over, turns off the light and relaxes back into the couch. Then he looks at the boy in his arms one last time and closes his eyes.

_"Night, pretty boy."_

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr!  
> @twoprettyboys


End file.
